Lovesick!
by Verchiel
Summary: Ambos buscan lo mismo por caminos diferentes, ambos se necesitan para poder encontrarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

and no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room with

the radio on turned up so loud

so that no one hears you screaming

Simple Plan.

/Percy/

¿Nunca te haz sentido asfixiado en algún momento de tu vida?¿Cansado de todo y de todos? Pues así era justamente como me sentía ahora, también me sentía un cobarde: tenía miedo de enfrentarme a mamá y su mirada acusadora al saber que la defraude; de nuevo.

Volví a la superficie poco después de quedarme sin oxigeno, el lugar en donde entrenaba se encontraba solo y no era para mas, ¿Quien en su sano juicio viene a las 11:00 de la noche a nadar? Un chico fuera de lugar como yo. Revise mis celular tenia 10 llamadas perdidas de Sally (mi mamá) y 5 mensajes de Grover, suspire, estaba en problemas.

-Perceus Jackson ¿Donde diablos estabas?

Mi mamá rara vez se enojaba, pero cuando lo hacia daba miedo. Su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido, las manos en jarra y me lanzaba miradas asesinas.

-Yo...-tartamudee- pues estaba entrenando

-¿A estas horas?-me grito-me tenias preocupada, pudiste haberme llamado

-Tenia el celular descargado- fue mi patética excusa falsa.

-Tú no eres así, dime que pasa- cuestiono

Sabía que si le decía que me habían expulsado de otra escuela posiblemente no volvería a nadar nunca más.

-Te expulsaron ¿Cierto?

¿Acaso ella leía la mente?

-¿Como supiste?-dije asombrado

-Percy soy tu madre y me llego una carta de tu escuela-admitió

-La dislexia esta empeorando

-No creo que haya sido la dislexia la causa-acuso

-Mamá estoy cansado, voy a dormir te quiero-le di un beso en la mejilla y huí de la sala

Tenía razón la dislexia no fue la causa si no que accidentalmente le rompí la nariz al hijo del director después de la clase de gimnasia. Me fui a dormir ya que mañana sería un día muy largo.

-Percy levántate tengo que contarte algo

Una animada Sally entro a mi habitación abriendo las cortinas y dejándome ciego por unos instantes

-¿Que pasa?-dije dormido aun

-Veras te he conseguido un cupo en la Academia Yanci- contesto

Mi cerebro tardo un poco en procesar la información, al principio no dije nada pero no tarde en abrir los ojos sorprendido ¿La academia Yanci? era una de las mas caras de Nueva York!

-¿Como lo conseguiste?-pregunté

-La directora del colegio es una de mis viejas amigas le comente lo que sucedió y ella se ofreció a darte una beca...

-¡Una beca! Para mantener una beca tengo que tener las mejores calificaciones, ¿Mamá estas segura de lo que dices?-dije alarmado

-Sacar buenas calificaciones no le hace mal a nadie- me reprocho

-Si pero yo tengo déficit de atención sin obviar la dislexia-me excuse

-Vi tus notas de historia y eran buenas así que eso no es una excusa

-Bueno era la única clase en la cual no me quedaba dormido

No me había dado cuenta que lo dije en voz alta hasta que Sally me mando una de sus miradas rayadas

-Continuando con lo anterior ya que no me dejaste terminar, para poder mantener la beca tienes que hacer trabajos de medio tiempo con los cuales pagas las cosas que no cubre ella.

No sonaba tan mal

-¿Y cuando empiezo?

-Las clases empiezan mañana pero hoy debes estar allá. Entonces, que esperas empieza a empacar-dicho esto salió de la habitación

-Así que Yanci-dijo Grover mi mejor amigo

-Así es quien lo diría

-Si bueno al menos podemos hacer travesuras juntos-sonrió maliciosamente

Me había olvidado por completo que Grover estudiaba allí desde el verano pasado.

-No creo- le respondí -de esta no me pueden expulsar

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen Percy la quinta es la vencida-dijo riendo

Le lance un cuaderno el cual esquivo. Termine de empacar lo ultimo que faltaba y me dirigí con Grover a Yanci y vaya no era lo que me imaginaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

That I don´t ever wanna be like you  
I don´t wanna do the things you do  
I´m never gonna hear the words you say  
´Cuz I don´t ever wanna,  
I don´t ever wanna be you

Don´t wanna be just like you  
What I´m sayin´ is  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up you  
Don´t wanna be you

**Good Charlotte**

Yanci era como los internados ficticios de la típica película americana en la cual uno siempre espera estudiar. Grover saludaba a cuanta chica pasaba mientras yo miraba embobado el edificio., esto era mucho mejor que la otra escuela.

-Hey! Grover viejo-Esta vez fue un chico el que lo saludo, alto, rubio, con sonrisa de comercial y ojo claros

-Luke que bueno verte, te presento a mi amigo Percy-me presentó Grover

-Hola-dije en modo de saludo

-¿Nuevo en Yanci?

-¿Se nota mucho?-respondí dudando

-Bueno por tu cara de idiota si- Grover no pudo evitar una carcajada al igual que Luke este chico me agradaba

-Oye Percy no le veo problema si te dejo con Luke unos instantes veras tengo un asunto que resolver-dijo mirando a una chica

-Ni que tuviera cinco-le reproche

-Si bueno los veo luego-se despidió

-Entonces, vamos a la oficina principal te guió

En el camino hablamos sobre nuestras vidas, su padre era dueño de una franquicia aquí en Nueva York y su madre era publicista, era de california y le gustan los deportes extremos; seguimos conversando hasta que me di cuenta que se quedo mirando fijamente a una chica de complexiones delgadas y cabello oscuro...

-¿Es tu novia?-inquirí

-¿Que?-se sobresalto- Oh no es solo una amiga

-Mmm, viene para acá-comenté

-¿En serio?

-Hola- la chica de complexiones delgadas se acerco con una sonrisa a saludarnos

-Hola, Thalia-le saludo Luke con una sonrisa-el es Percy

-Mucho gusto-dije cordialmente

-Igualmente, amm Luke has visto a Annabeth?

-No la ultima vez que la vi estaba en la cafetería

-¿Me acompañas a buscarla?-preguntó esperanzada

-Amm-me miro- pues iba a acompañar a Percy a la oficina principal

-Oh no importa-hable- solo indícame por donde es

-¿Seguro?

-Claro además tenía que hacer una llamada

-De acuerdo, solo sigues derecho y doblas a la izquierda al final del pasillo

-Ok, chao

-Gusto de conocerte Percy dijo Thalia

/Annabeth/

Mi día empezó se puede que decir normal, me levante en la mañana, me duche, termine de empacar una ropa y baje a desayunar. En el comedor se encontraban Atenea (mi nana) Malcolm (mi hermano mayor) y Frederick (mi padre).

-Buenos días-salude

-Hola hermanita-Malcolm me saludo sonriente al igual que mi nana

-Mi niña, ¿Cuando te vas a Yanci?-preguntó mi nana

-Dentro de poco solo acabo de desayunar y termino unas cosas

-Me vas a hacer mucha falta-dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-Y tu a mi

Nana para mi era como mi madre, la madre que nunca tuve siempre me cuido, me crió y me consoló cuando fue necesario sin ella y sin mi hermano mi vida relativamente seria un asco. Decidí irme a Yanci cuando apareció Sue en mi vida, era la insoportable novia de mi padre por ella me había distanciado de el.

[Suena el timbre]

-Yo abro-dijo nana

-Amorcito!-La fastidiosa de Sue hizo entrada al comedor con su hija arruinando el desayuno

-Hola corazón-me dieron ganas de vomitar al ver a mi padre como un idiota

-¿Ya les diste la buena noticia?-preguntó

-¿Cual noticia?-inquirió Malcolm

-Sue y yo nos vamos a casar

Mi mundo se detuvo en ese instante hasta que mi cabeza asimilo la noticia

-¡¿QUE?-grite a todo pulmón

-Annabeth compórtate-me regaño mi padre

-No esto no es verdad, primero llega a arruinar la poca paz que hay en esta casa y luego esto?

-Annabeth-fue esta vez Malcolm el que me hablo

-Sabes que es cierto -le grite- Es solo un reemplazo barato de mamá

-¡ANNABETH CHASE!-rugió mi padre- Te prohíbo que le hables así

-¿Por que te engañas?-le respondí- Sabes que no la quieres! Que solo la utilizas para olvidarla

-Tu no sabes nada- grito rojo de la rabia- esa mujer nos abandono

-Esa mujer es MI madre y yo la voy a encontrar

-Por favor cálmense los dos-grito Malcolm

-Me das lastima-mire a mi padre- eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera puedes desmentirme porque lo sabes

-Pues si tanta lastima te doy por que no te largas de esta casa y vas con tu madre que quieres tanto

-Pues es justo lo que voy a hacer

Corrí a mi habitación por mis maletas con Malcolm pidiéndome que me tranquilizara, le di un beso en la mejilla a este y un abrazo a nana.

-Espero que seas muy feliz Frederick

Y con esto huí de mi antigua casa.

Segundo capitulo me encantaría ver sus opiniones que les parece hasta ahora.


End file.
